


Make Me

by ClikC



Series: Convergence of Fates [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, High Heels, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Service Top, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Stockings, Top Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClikC/pseuds/ClikC
Summary: A "Top" Tracer fic.





	Make Me

The warm air of a still summer evening hung over the Lac d'Annecy, its waters calm and placid lapping gently against the shoreline of Duingt, the small commune in south eastern France. Only the very tips of the Alps were capped in white snow, while the bulk of the mountainsides and valleys were a deep lush green, illuminated in the dull orange glow of the evening’s sunset.

Château Guillard loomed tall and impressive from Amelie’s view from the bedroom window of the small shorefront cottage that was her safe house, with one last look at her abandoned, but not quite forgotten home. Amelie closed the shutters, and drew the curtains making sure to leave the window open for some ventilation.

The room was only dimly lit by the warm orange lights above the headboard of the bed, the door to the bedroom stood ajar awaiting the return of Amelie’s partner, who had been absent from the room for some time now. Amelie padded over to the door and called down the landing towards the bathroom, whose door was closed shut.

“Cherie?” Amelie enquired.

“I’m, I’m gonna take it off” Lena’s reply was slightly muffled by closed bathroom door.

“No, please.” Amelie pleaded. “Let me see.”

Lena’s heavy sigh was audible even from the bedroom, Amelie retreated a few paces inside the bedroom taking position near the bed, and awaited with bated breath. Soon, an unsteady rhythm of clicking heels walking over the wooden floorboards of the landing towards the bedroom broke the silence.

Amelie let out a faint sigh as Lena emerged unsteadily in the doorway, clad in the over large fluffy white bathrobe, stolen from the Hotel where they had spent their first night together. Visible below the bathrobe were sheer stocking clad calves, and a pair of strappy high heeled shoes.

“I feel right stupid.” Lena announced as she walked unsteadily over the threshold of the bedroom, blushing profusely.

Amelie watched as an unsteady Lena came to a halt a short distance between the bed and the door. Amelie measured the situation; her training from Talon had made her an excellent judge of speed and distance, from Lena’s current position and without her Chronal Accelerator she would not be able to make it to the door before Amelie could close it.

Before Lena could interpret her thinking, Amelie moved, closing the gap between them and startling Lena, who stumbled backwards. With quick reactions, Amelie slammed the bedroom door shut before grabbing her girlfriend by her hips and steading her, as Lena’s hands grasped Amelie’s forearms and her back pressed gently against the now closed bedroom door. A breathless moment extended between them as their eyes met.

“Let me see please.” Amelie asked softly, looking into Lena’s brown eyes.

Even in high heels and with Amelie barefoot, the tall French woman towered over the smaller Brit. Realising she was trapped, Lena sighed releasing her grip on Amelie’s forearms and standing up a little straighter and allowing her arms to fall to her sides, turning her head to one side in order to look to away.

Amelie slid her hands from Lena’s hips, along the belt of the bathrobe towards the knot fastening the robe at its centre. Deft fingers soon undid the knot, allowing the belt ends to fall to Lena’s sides. Amelie’s hands gently opened the bathrobe, revealing the sheer silk black under-bust corset underneath. Amelie slid the robe from Lena’s freckled shoulders, slipping it off her before tossing it unceremoniously into the chair in the corner of the bedroom.

Amelie drank in the sight of her beautiful and very sexy girlfriend. Lena’s pale skin contrasting with the sheer black silk of the hold-up stockings and the corset, the outfit Amelie had picked out for Lena from their London shopping trip a few weeks back. The shiny leather of the shoes with their delicate sliver buckles, Lena’s lovely long legs leading up the pale skin of her thighs visible over the lace of the stocking tops. Amelie enjoyed the sight of the curves of Lena’s hips, and her trimmed little landing strip. The corset accentuated the curve of Lena’s naturally slim waist, a plain black silk number with vertical sticking and silver fastenings to match the buckles on the shoes, leading up to Lena’s lovely breasts, where pale pink nipples were so beautifully decorated by silver bar piercings.

Amelie longed to draw them into her mouth, to suck and tease them until they were both hard and Lena was aroused for her. Amelie’s eyes continued up, enjoying the sight of Lena’s freckled shoulders and her lovely neck, to ripe and tender for licking, sucking and biting. But these thoughts would have to wait, as Amelie looked at Lena’s pretty face, the smattering of freckles over the bridge of her nose, and those big brown eyes, who were presently looking away.

Amelie switched tack, lowering herself in front of Lena until she was on her knees, her hands folded into her lap. Keeping her eyes looking up at her girlfriend’s face, until Lena’s gaze was drawn back to Amelie by her sudden movement. Their eyes meet for just a moment, before Amelie’s gaze shied away, looking at the ground.

“Amelie, wha…?” Lena asks

“Maîtresse est belle,” Amelie’s husky voice was tinged with a touch of coyness.

Lena’s French was still very rusty, but she got the general meaning, promptly blushing more.

“Is this what you wanted love?” enquired Lena, casting an eye over the bed where several lengths of black cotton rope had already been fastened to their bed and taking a half step closer to Amelie.

“Oui Maîtresse.” Amelie nodded her answered as Lena’s hands gently cupped Amelie’s head, slowly stroking her sleek hair dark blue hair. Amelie started to nuzzle the bare flesh of Lena’s hip.

“This why your starkers love? Why you made me get all dress up in this ridiculous outfit?” Lena sought confirmation. “You want me in charge tonight?”

Amelie’s lips had begun kissing and sucking along the line of Lena’s hip, slowly following the line as it lead down closer to Lena’s pussy. Lena enjoyed the sensation, until she felt Amelie’s warm breath. Lena’s hand gripped Amelie’s pony tail in a clenched fist, pulling a little roughly to separate Amelie’s lips from their course and tiling her head up.

“Answer me!” Lena growled, slipping a little clumsily into her role. After all, it was very temping to just let Amelie carry on. But Lena realised that she needed to take charge.

“Oui, oui ma Maîtresse.” Amelie answered, her eyes looking up at Lena.

“In English love.” Lena ordered.

“Y-yes mistress.” Amelie answered again with a slight whimper.

Lena cast her eyes over Amelie, her beautiful periwinkle blue skinned girlfriend, kneeling in front of her. Lena admired her pretty golden eyes and bare shoulders, and from her standing position, the black widow tattoo partiality hidden under her long ponytail. Lena wasn’t used to this, being much more accustomed to being the one of them on her knees. Lena’s eyes travelled south, down Amelie’s back to her voluptuous curvy bottom and long shapely legs, to the hands in her lap…

“Amelie, are, are you touching yourself love?” Lena asked, making her tone of voice as firm as she could.

Amelie’s hands snapped back into position, as Lena ran her hand under Amelie’s chin tilting up a little further.

“S-sorry mistress.” Amelie’s answered in a convincing feigned nervous stutter.

“Did your mistress give you permission to touch yourself?” Lena pressed in a playful aggressive tone. “Well, did I?”

“No mistress. I’m sorry mistress. I’ll be a be a good girl mistress.” Amelie’s replied meekly.

“You dirty girl.” Lana scolded. “Touching yourself without my permission.”

Amelie recoiled from the accusation.

“Shall I punish you?” Lena asked, pulling a little harder on Amelie’s ponytail to prevent her recoiling farther away.

“Y-yes mistress.” Amelie answered after a brief consideration.

“Shall I put you over the bed?” Lena added. “Shall I _spank_ you?” Lena laid a delicate stress on the word spank and was gifted with a longing groan from Amelie.

“ _Please_ mistress.” Amelie pleaded.

“Up.” Lena ordered, pulling upwards on Amelie’s ponytail.

Amelie obeyed, standing a little hunched and meekly, but still towering over Lena. Lena’s hand still gripped the top of Amelie’s pony tail, which caused her arm to be somewhat awkwardly be held up. After a brief moments hesitation, Lena let her hand slip down Amelie’s ponytail to a more comfortable, if slightly less dominant position.

Amelie moved slowly to the edge of the bed with Lena following, slipping once again to her knees and crawling onto the bed on all fours. Once in position in the centre of the bed, Amelie let her hands slip forward until her head laid on the duvet cover, with the breath-taking sight of her lovely rear end positioned perfectly to receive her punishment.

Lena spaced out for a moment, admiring Amelie’s lovely bum and wise sexy hips. However, the sound of a discreet clearing of her lover’s throat, caused her to snap out of it. Lena snapped her open jaw shut, and turned to check that Amelie hadn’t seen her stood there open mouthed, however Amelie’s head was turned the other way.

Taking position beside her on the bed, Lena released her grip from Amelie’s hair, gently running her hand down her spine.

“You’ve been a very bad girl, haven’t you?” Lena asked with as much sternness as she could muster.

“Yes mistress.” Amelie’s reply was slightly muffled by the bedding.

Lena’s hand travel over the firm periwinkle blue flesh of Amelie’s bottom, before raising it and brining it down in a light slap.

“You’ve been a _bad_ girl!” Lena exclaimed as her strike landed, leaving her hand in position to feel Amelie’s voluptuous rump in her hand. “Touching yourself between your…”

“Lena.” Amelie’s normal voice startled and interrupted Lena, as cool fingertips slipped over her hand.

“D-did I do something wrong love?” Lena asked, worrying her lip and blushing in embarrassment.

Amelie Sat up a little, holding Lena’s hand in position.

“I wasn’t too hard, was I?” Lena asked, worry permeating her question.

“Non chérie.” Amelie chuckled, shaking her head. “I want you to hit me much harder, I want to _feel_ it.”

Lena’s blush receded blotchily.

“I don’t want to hurt you luv.” Lena answered meekly.

“I want you to punish me.” Amelie replied firmly. “Spank me, hard!”

Amelie returned to her previous position, and after a brief moment Lena raised her hand again, and this time bought it down much harder on Amelie’s backside, making a loud smack sound. Lena left her hand in position for a moment, while she worried her bottom lip, but Amelie’s satisfied moan encouraged her.

Raising her hand once more, this time bringing it down hard enough to make Amelie yelp, and to make her own hand sting.

“Such a naughty girl!” Lena chastised.

Amelie moaned louder at the dirty talk encouraging her partner, as Lena raised her hand again, this time brining the palm of her hand down on Amelie’s other cheek with a meaty thwack. Amelie’s yelp turned into an erotic moan, her hands curling into fists gripping the duvet cover. Lena soon fell into a rhythm, alternating cheeks, but always leaving her hand in place after each strike.

“Please mistress!” Amelie breathlessly after a while.

Lena’s hand kneaded and groped the sore flesh of Amelie’s ass, now stained purple with hand prints.

“Please what luv?” Lena enquired.

“T-touch my p-pussy, please, please mistress.” Amelie groaned, grinding and wiggling her bottom to encourage Lena’s groping hand.

Lena’s free hand gripped a fist full of Amelie’s hair again, pulling her roughly back onto all fours.

“You dirty girl.” Lena growled, “Wanting your mistress to touch your naughty places.”

“P-please mistress, I want to feel your fingers in my pussy.” Amelie groaned defiantly. “Please fuck me.”

Amelie’s husky voice always drove Lena wild, and her whispering naughty things in Lena’s ear even more so, but to hear her being so filthy was exciting Lena beyond words. Lena slid behind her lover, pulling her head back until Amelie was in a kneeling position Lena’s front press against her back. Lena tugged the hairband out of Amelie’s hair, freeing her ponytail and allowing Lena to get her fingertips threaded into Amelie’s hair and on her scalp.

Lena twisted Amelie’s head until she could crash her thin pale lips against Amelie’s fuller lips, licking her way into Amelie’s mouth, Amelie’s tongue welcoming Lena’s into her mouth with a nasal moan. Lena’s hand slipped between Amelie’s legs, her fingertips finding the state of Amelie’s arousal, absolutely dripping wet. They broke the kiss, both breathless with heaving chests.

“Tie me to the bed and _make_ me come.” Amelie’s plea laid stress on the work make.

“Erm, righto love.” Lena replied with a squeak and a flush, taken aback by Amelie’s request.

Amelie laid back in position on the bed, assisting Lena with tying her ankles and the wraps just above her knees, taking the opportunity to try and teach Lena the correct knot, and to take care with the rope ends. But for her wrists, Amelie could only supervise.

Lena gently wrapped the rope around Amelie’s slender wrists, her fingers fumbling with the knot. A mixture of her own arousal and nervousness at restraining her partner for the first time was showing.

“Tie it like I showed you chérie.” Amelie whispered quietly.

“S-sorry.” Lena apologised, pulling the bight end of the loop of rope free, and following the steps again with Amelie’s encouragement.

Soon, Amelie was tied to the bed, totally restrained. Lena admired her handy work. Amelie’s hair was spread over the bed covers, her face was flushed, as she squirmed and pulled helplessly at the rope bonds restraining her.

“They are not too tight are they love?” Lena asked, checking in.

“Non.” Amelie answered with a shake her head in response. “Lena. M-mistress. Please.”

With Amelie’s plea Lena slipped back into her role. She gently ran her finger tips over the cool flesh of Amelie’s taut stomach. The sight of Amelie spread eagled on the bed was one to behold. Wrists tied to the corners of the headboard, Ankles to the bottom corners, and legs held open at the knees. Amelie’s excitement was plain for Lena to see, her pussy glistened with wetness. Lena’s hand slid over Amelie’s hip, around and onto her inner thigh.

“Please fuck me Mistress, please.” Amelie pleaded.

Lena relished the dirty talk, throwing her stocking clad leg over Amelie, and sitting on her hips.

“What do you want?” Lena teased, her hands cupping Amelie’s breasts, pinching her nipples between her thumb and forefingers.

“Your fingers, please.” Amelie groaned an answer, her voice filled with husky need.

Lena wrapped a hand around Amelie’s delicate neck.

“You want to feel my fingers love? Where?” Lena demanded, increasing the pressure around Amelie’s neck.

“I-in m-my p-pussy.” Amelie groaned.

“You dirty girl.” Lena chastised, bringing her free hand down behind her in a slap, roughly cupping Amelie’s sodden pussy. Amelie cried out as her hips bucked and spasmed, the muscles in her arms legs and stomach rippling, as she tugged and pulled against the ropes restraining her to the bed.

Lena’s fingers, stroked and rubbed at Amelie’s labia, spreading her open with her first and third fingers, and stroking the pad of her middle finger against Amelie’s exposed pinkness.

“You want to feel my fingers inside you?” Lena teased, easing the pressure on Amelie’s throat allowing her to gasp for breath.

“Oui! Oui!” Amelie answered between sharp breaths, English fleeing her tongue from the teasing sensation of Lena’s fingers.

Lena tightened the grip around Amelie’s neck, and at the same time plunging her middle and third fingers into Amelie’s sopping wet pussy, where they met only mild resistance. Amelie’s hips arched off the bed, as she cried out at the sudden penetration, before crashing back onto the bed.

Lena slowly, teasingly started to stroke Amelie’s inner walls with her fingers. Each slow movement eliciting a moan of pleasure of Amelie, who’s hips began to rock in time with Lena’s movements. Soon Lena fingers were pumping slowly in and out of Amelie, who was now impossibly wet. Amelie hips rolled and bucked, desperate to increase the friction between her soaking wet pussy and Lena’s fingers.

“You love the feel of my fingers inside your pussy, don’t you?” Lena teased, increasing the frequency and intensity of her fingers thrusting into Amelie, and losing the grip around her neck so she could gasp a reply.

“Oui.” Amelie moaned breathlessly.

Lena curled her fingers inside Amelie, finding the different texture that would drive Amelie over the edge, soon adopting a coaxing motion with her fingers inside Amelie. Amelie’s moans instantly became louder, more insistent, more desperate.

“I’m going to make you cum.” Lena growled, building the rhythm with her fingers deep inside Amelie.

“S'il-te-plaît, pitié!” Amelie pleaded and begged, her hips bucking harder and harder against the thrust of Lena’s fingers.

The ropes binding Amelie to the bed creaked and groaned against the strain of her taut muscles. Her cries of pleasure struggling to leave her throat under Lena’s grip, as Lena’s thrusts became harder, rougher and faster as Amelie approached her summit of her climax.

At once Amelie went tense all over, pulling hard against the rope binding her, one final buck of her hips and the orgasm washed over her, a desperate sob escaping her lips.

Lena panicked, tugging the loops of rope to undo the knots on Amelie’s restraints. The moment both of Amelie’s wrists were free, Lena felt powerful arms wrap around her, and pull her down. The pair of them rolled onto their sides, Amelie’s head buried in Lena’s bosom. She was shaking all over, trembling between sobs. Lena held on to her tightly.

Soon the sobs had abated, Amelie has stopped trembling, and the only sound filling the room was the slow breathing of the pair of them wrapped in each other’s arms.

“I didn’t hurt you did I love?” Lena broke the silence with her worried question.

“No, chérie.” Amelie answered with a shake of her head after a moment's pause. “Memories.”

“I’m sorry love.” Lena answered sincerely, running her fingers through Amelie’s hair. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Amelie gently gripped Lena’s free hand in her own, raising it to her mouth and gently kissing the back of it, before threading her own fingers into Lena’s.

“Maybe later.” Amelie answered gently. “Will you hold me?”

 “I’ll hold you all night love, you know I will.” Lena smiled, and kissed the top of Amelie’s head, squeezing her.

Amelie made a happy noise.

“Maybe, not all night.” Amelie added after a moment. “It’s your turn to be tied to the bed next…”

Lena’s comical gulp of apprehension made Amelie chuckle and snuggle closer to Lena, and her eyes closed in satisfaction as she drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This work started as a NSFW art promt for Aka0kami over on the WidowTracer discord, which soon evolved into a little two page comic idea, with the script for which was written by myself. As is often the case, massively overthinking everything eventually lead to this little smut fic idea. Please take the time to head over to Aka's NSFW blog, and to appreciate the fantastic art she produced alongside this fic.
> 
> The knot Lena is struggles with is a Somerville Bowline quick release.
> 
> I can't picutre Lena as anything but a big useless gay, and a massive bottom. But Amelie's strikes me as being the much more adventurous switch, and the idea of wobbly Lena in high heals was just so funny to write. So anyway, here you go. Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
